gods_monsters_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Roman Black
Roman Mathis Black was born the result of an incestuous relationship between Lord Lucian Justice Black, and Lady Vesper Evelyn Black whom where half-siblings. The lust for reletives ran in the family as well as a mental disorder it would seem as Roman begun a relationship with his Cousin; Ariane Elizabeth Rossetta-Black. He become the Lord of the Davikov Coven, Aided in the resurection of Alabaster but destroyed the infrastucture of BlueAsh as he sprialed into madness near the end of his life. Read more about him below... His face claim is: History of the Vamperic Race & The Black Family Roman was the last 'pure' heir of the Black family. Once a mighty and influential coven, that has now met it's demise. However their name is still know globally and surprisingly is still rather respected amongst Mythical Creatures. The Blacks history is recorded and the knowledge of their race and breed right back to its creation is written in a number of Mythical books, like many other Vamperic Families. The Vampire was the earliest mutation of the Nephilim gene, and the sanguine vampires are still the most common denomination of Vampire, even today. Although Krusnik and Psionics - a mutation of the Sanguine gene followed and spread, and are also still in existence. As the first humans came from Africa and Arab country alike, so did Vampires and the 'odd' tan pigmentation of the Black descendants today is a reminiscent of this characteristic, uncommon as it may be amongst Vamperics. As for other traits of the Black Family, such as the bright green eyes, these can be explained as dominant allele of the Black chromosome that determines eye color. As for the passive-aggressive tendencies and the change in eye color upon the progression of thirsty, these are merely characteristics of the Vamperic race. Parentage & immediate family Father ~ Lucian Justice Black Mother ~ Vesper Evelyn Black Paternal Grandfather ~ Laurence Mortalis Black Paternal Grandmother ~ Neeve Lennis Maternal Grandfather ~ Laurence Mortalis Black Maternal Grandmother ~ Elena DeLa Vega Uncle ~ Abel Laurence Black Aunt ~ Valentina Rossetta Cousin ~ Ariane Elizabeth Rossetta-Black, Cassius Eli Rossetta-Black, Mira Adelaide Rossetta-Black Coven Belonged to ~ The Davikov Coven Roman was the head of the mighty Davikov Coven, of BlueAsh, Russia until 2112, when he was executed by Alessandra Morgan - The Queen of Enoch. The Davikov; one of the worlds most ancient Covens founded my Kostya Davikov, a son of the first Russian Pure-blood Coven. It was the Davikov who formed one of the first pure-blood Sanguine families, through interbreeding with his Romanian Relatives. The Coven is a legend even amongst the Mythical world, and it was left to Roman, (Though he was not the rightful heir, upon the death of the Covens founder; Kostya Davikov), upon the death his 'adopted father' Kostya Davikov. Back in the times when Vamperic hunting clans swept through the rural villages of Europe, the Clan of the Davikov Coven were infamous for leaving behind their signature; Each village that fell as their victim, was left drained of all human life, the only remnants left was the pile of drained, burning bodies. The ashes were said to fall from the sky like Black snow, thus came the metaphorical name 'Black Winter'. '' Character Complex would come to mind when one thinks back about the workings of Roman's personality, this was due to the fact that he had more than one known persona due to his psychological illness ~ Sufferer of DID (Dis-associative Identity Disorder) Although Roman likes to appear level headed he does in fact suffer from a common psychological dysfunction, oddly passed to her from her father, that usually only targets the Male side of the family. His personality was known change on a dime, though he could control it with pills, proscribed for mood swings and anxiety, though he never suffered from either, he found they worked effectively however he stopped taking them towards the end of his life which pushed him into a rapid mental decline which lead to his madness and destruction of The Davikov Coven, and BlueAsh. '''Toulouse ~ This 'person' is a figment of Roman's imagination and is his 'alternate persona'. He first appeared months after Roman arrived in Isadora, homeless. Roman recalls Toulouse as a friend from that time period, though he did not realise he was actually a part of himself (An hallucination) rather than a physical person he met whilst living in the city. Likes: Hunting & Feeding (Either Sex) / Psionic Blood / Classical Music / White Russian Vodka / Philosophy / Reading - Fiction / Peppermints / Fire Arms / Hand crafted Me-lee / .354 Colt Python Revolver / Debate / Smoking & Drinking on occasion / The Country Side & All outdoors / Food - though it is not necessary that he eats / Cherries & Apples, Chocolate & Truffles / His pets - Perdita Black Cat, Cerberus - Rotwiller, Valerian - Snowflake Appaloosa/ His logical mind / Dislikes: Hard Bargains / Ale / Mathematics / Humid Weather / Modern Art and Music (With exceptions) / Insects / Intrusive people / People with no opinion of their own / Immaturity / Losing / Being Kept indoors for too long / Mortals / Morals & Laws / Rashness & Irrationality / Assumptive people / Those uneducated / People that ask about his past forwardly / Formal Clothing - namely Ties / Strawberries & Citrus fruits/ History Birth & Childhood ~ 'The Secret Child' From the moment he was conceived, he was a secret. Though it was not unheard of within pure bloods vampires, incestuous relations still held somewhat of a stigma. So to keep his creation and existence hidden, for those short months of her pregnancy, his mother; Vesper, was never to leave the walls of her home - Lennis Château...After all he was nothing more that than an accident, and unplanned result of a passionate fling between secret lovers... Six short months later he was born, a healthy baby boy. Though it was apparent that he was not merely the son of the Black family, even for those who knew his secret it was uncanny that he appeared so obvious. He was the new heir to the Black family lineage and there was no question he was a Black... completely. The son of Vesper and Lucian Black, half-siblings and two of three children of Lord Laurence Black. This boy would come to be known as 'The Purest of Pure-bloods'. Roman Mathis Black, came to be his name. Though he had now escaped the convent of his mothers womb, it was now vital that he continued to remain concealed from the rest of society, even the Vamperic community, for if anyone was to see this boy, his features were so that he was sure to be recognised. Two days old and plans for the boys future were all ready being made; The Black family had grown weak, the downfall of Lucian and Abel had ruined the family name. The remaining elders saw fit that Roman was to restore it. Sentenced, his destiny set for him after only a few days of having been born.. Roman's childhood flew, and he grew fast as most vamperic children. He was educated, by the same tutor as his father and uncle before him. Everything about his early years was mapped, so that one day he might find his way to greatness. He was being sculpted, every essence of his being screamed of what he was, and it seemed there was no escaping it... Adolescence ~ 'The Growth of Ambition' One would have thought that the Blacks had learnt from their mistakes. If their formula for making leaders had not worked before that is was sure to fail once more. Roman was being set up to fall...Though it was not his upbringing that was going to lead him astray. No, it was simply his genetics. There was something fundamentally wrong with all of the Black descendants. They were headstrong, intelligence and other wise successful leaders though each male born of the Black bloodline held a psychological illness that made them factitious. Roman had grown intelligent, which lead him to the conclusion that he was being used, early on his in adolescent years. He knew that one way or another he had to get out... He read into his fathers journals, as far back he could find. There he found something that lead him to form a plan. His father as did his father before him, took a 'vacation' from study after their 18th birthday. It was more or less a family tradition that the young buck would venture out into the world and gain experience. Become a man so-to-speak. His birthday came, their was a small ball held by his Grandmother and it was there that he sprung his plan. He announced that he wished to travel and see the world. The dread in his Mother's eyes was apparent as her brothers had also taken this leap and it had lead to their demise. Though not being one to deprive him of anything she allowed him to go, for 2 months, if he agreed to take an escort, or there was to be no trip at all. Roman had no choice but to accept, and without his input the trip was organised for him, where he would go, what he would see.. this was not the freedom he sought, there was truly no way out. Manhood ~ 'Homeless' The gates of the Château opened and before him lay an opportunity. His escort Philipe drove him down the driveway and from there on to Spain his first destination. Roman saw his way out on their first overnight stop, at a small hotel on the border of Spain and the South of France, though he had never taken a life before Roman was desperate, and this was what vampires did. Philipe was exterminated. At last Roman had freedom... he took the car and drove off to where ever he wanted to go. This was all going fine, Roman went to bars in Madrid, had his first real drink and his first rendezvous with a woman. Roman felt he was becoming a man, on to his next stop ... Until there came a point, there was no more money left and the car was running out of Gas. 22 miles outside of Isadora the car ground to a halt in the middle of the road. From here it as walk or hitch a ride. Two months had passed and he had not arrived back home. Roman had found his demise sooner than he had thought. Going it alone was not all he imagined to be, he found himself homeless and too ashamed to go back to France. Roman found himself in a bar, when he met Toulouse; a pedlar whom belonged to a gang of other delinquents who also found themselves homeless, and like that Roman found himself a comrade. For the next two years Roman spent his time dwelling in old abandoned buildings living off the little money Toulouse and the gang made busking, stealing and prostituting their female companions and occasionally themselves. The trade of Narcotics was the real money maker and Roman had an edge that made sales easy. One breezy night in May, Roman came across a limo, parked down a dead end ally. he was waiting on the corner of for a dealer to come meet him. From the Limo came a women, a women Roman was never likely to meet but now would never forget - Valerika. Perhaps it was fate, she was a young and beautiful temptress as well as a vampire like Roman. He never leant of why she was down that alley but Roman soon found himself to have a steady income lending her his services, be it sexual or merely to obtain narcotics, though he was fine with this as it was what he needed to get himself off the streets and to some place better. Roman's plan came true sooner than he had thought and though he had realised he was slowly falling in love with his mistress as their encounters became more frequent and more passionate. Reserved as he was, Roman did not let his feelings get in the way of his goal and his infatuation faded quickly. Valerika held a secret that lead her introduce him to some of her associates; among them was Kostya Davikov and Vincent Valencia. Kostya was the leader and founder of the renowned Russian Vampire Coven and Vince, an Italian with his hand in many political affairs was one of the elders of the coven. Roman quickly became noticed as his pitch black eyes stood out, especially to Vincent. Little did Roman know but Vince was once an elder of the Black Coven and his Grandfather - Laurence's arch-nemesis. His beloved Grandmother. Neeve was once Vincent's lover, before Laurence stole her away from him with his Black family 'Charm'. Roman was in no danger however Vince had long had his revenge in the killing of Laurence along with his son - Lucian, Romans own father. BlueAsh ~ 'The Davikov Coven' Over those first few months in the Davikov Coven, Roman found out many many dark secrets of Vamperic society and was made to swear his secrecy. Roman had become a custom to keeping his mouth shut and it faired him well. His move to Russia went fairly smoothly as he had little to take with him. His mortal gang members neither noticed his departure or missed him. Roman came under sever physical training so as he could be some use to the coven. Vince has assured Kostya that he was an asset and came from a strong family. He soon became one of the five hunters in the Black Winter. Having arrived back from his first assignment he was meet with a gut wrenching event. The murder of his Uncle Abel. This became a turning point and from then on he hardened, and cocooned himself, promising himself that he would never fall victim to a women's love, as did his foolish Uncle. 'The Black Winter' Roman only ever completed Three missions before being promoted to head of the division. His knowledge of politics grew as did his loyalty to the coven, he quickly became a key and trusted member. Before long Roman fell into the second of his whirlwind romances. He found Alanya Davikov, the daughter of Kostya. The two lovers found themselves stealing moments away to spend with together. Although Roman has made promises to himself he found he was bending them all to often and lost interest quickly, though it was too late. Upon Alanya's pregnancy Kostya discovered their secret love affair, it was assumed it would end badly though Kostya was rather amiable and insisted that she carry to term. Unfortunately the young girl died upon birth, the lack of grief shown by Roman lead Alanya to believe he was never in love with her, she was correct. Roman had long moved on and taken interest in two other women during her short pregnancy period. The typical Black, Roman found he could not escape the failings of his family before him, he was careless with other emotions and fuelled by his own selfish wants. His numerous relations with women meant nothing to him than a mere buzz. Obsessed in his work, Roman found he was fighting less and because more of a businessman, involved once again in shady dealings, this time with the Davikov. He was not only the leader of the Black Winter, he had knowledge about narcotics that no other in the Coven possessed. He was useful to Kostya for so many other reasons. --- Fifteen years had passed in his time with the Davikov. Roman has made his home in BlueAsh and had rarely ventured from there since he moved from Seville, Spain. He was a long trusted member and had shown his worth on numerous occasions. A new possition was made and Roman stepped up to fill it. Second in Command for lack of a better title, to Alanya's disgust she now had to put up with her ex lover on a professional basis. There relationship had become strained since the death of their child and the two had avoided each other. Over the years Vincent had taught him about his family though he had always sensed a bias in it. Roman had grown curious, and before long there came a chance to take a break from his Coven life, he yearned to travel once more. He never really got the chance on his first excretion from home, now a man and a wealthy one he had the money and the time to full-fill this wish. --- Roman found himself in Alabaster where he met his Cousin Ariane. The two became involved...however Ariane was sick and so after some time they both returned to BlueAsh together. Roman returned to find Kostya had been killed, by non-other than his daughter. Her reign was short as Roman vanquished her and took on the role as Lord of the Davikov Coven. Category:Characters Category:Dead Characters Category:Vampires Category:BlueAsh